


fairy mating season

by befham



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Just A Lot Of Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fisting, Vampire Sex, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite little fairy is going through her mating season and our Viking is having trouble keeping up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fairy mating season

"Oh God! Yes, Eric, yes! Right there.. Fuck yes!"

Her screams and moans were all he could hear.

The constant slapping of their skin was a never ending sound that was almost as frequent as Sookie's heartbeat for the past three days.

He was so tired. His little fairy was wearing him out. He could not remember ever feeling like this. He hadn't fed in four days, not wanting to take any of Sookie's blood when she clearly needed all of her strength to fuck herself into oblivion. He could almost swear that he was sweating for the first time in over a thousand years.

"Eric! Oh Jesus! Harder!" Sookie tossed impatiently over her shoulder.

_If I go any harder I'm going to break your hip._

Eric settled for tightening his grip on her hips and thrusting his cock into her at a speed that only a vampire could achieve. He noticed her hands tightening on the bars of the bed as she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure.

Even as a total sex psycho she was beautiful.

Still, he was very tempted to just tie her up, shove a ball gag in her mouth and hide from her for the remainder of the week just so he could have some fucking rest. Alas, even he was not that cruel. It was not her fault she was an uncontrollable horny minx for a week. It was the fairy blood. When she first told him that she was going to be going through some fairy mating season thing and she needed him to fuck her for five days straight, he could hardly believe his luck. There was nothing he liked better than bringing his sweet little fae pleasure, to feel himself wrapped around her silky skin and to taste her, he could hardly wait. He'd thought it was going to be the best week of his existence.

He was wrong.

The first day was magnificent. Over the past few months there had been many nights he spent fucking Sookie for hours on end. But when dawn came, she did not want to stop. His body had began to ache and eventually the bleeds came. It was not until she was sobbing in pleasure that she eventually collapsed and fell asleep. His body welcomed the sweet oblivion of death.

But then night came again.

The second night she was even more uncontrollable. His girl did not seem to want to eat or drink anything, all she wanted to do was have sex. By the time he gave her one orgasm, Sookie was begging for another. He was beginning to doubt his stamina by the time he died for the day.

When he awoke the third night he knew that he was in trouble. The sight of her pleasuring herself was one that captivated him. Sookie never touched herself, especially not in front of him. And then the truth dawned on him. She was getting worse. Was this what she was doing all day? Bringing herself relief until he could take over? His poor little fairy.

He knew things were out of hand when he woke on the forth night. The sight of his woman's lips wrapped around his already hard cock whilst her own hand was buried between her legs made him come to a realization. Sookie was out of control.

By the fifth night Eric was almost ready to swear off of sex for the rest of his eternity.

Sookie's walls clenched around him and Eric swore as he came into his hot little fae. He collapsed on top of her and thanked God's that he no longer believed in that he did not need to breathe or catch his breath, and for Sookie falling asleep.

Ten minutes later and the little minx is rubbing her backside against his cock.

"Sookie," Eric warned.

"Eric, please! I need you!" Sookie moaned.

"I can't-"

"You're a freaking vampire! All you want to do is fuck!"

"Not all of the time," Eric said indignantly.

"Please Eric, it hurts," she whispered.

Eric sighed in resignation and pushed himself off of her. He flipped Sookie over and even now marvelled at her beauty. Eric placed his hand against her aching cunt and was rewarded with a dainty little moan. He rubbed her oversensitive clit harshly, eager for her to come and for this all to be over. Sookie wailed in delight and rocked her hips against his hand. Feeling himself get hard, Eric ground his aching cock against her thigh impatiently. Wanting this over with, Eric buried two fingers into her and fucked her. Sookie canted her hips impatiently. "I need more." He watched closely as one by one his fingers disappear inside of his girl.

"More," she whines impatiently.

"Sookie-"

"More!"

"Do you want me to fuck you with my fist," Eric hisses impatiently. "I've already got four fingered buried in your cunt-"

"Yes! Just give me more!"

Eric's movements falterd. "What?"

"Don't stop!"

Eric continued to fuck her with his fingers. "You can't be serious!"

"Do it!"

"But-"

"Just fucking do it!"

Not needing to be told twice, Eric tucked his thumb into his hand, and slowly slid his fist inside of Sookie. She cried out in delight as Eric took in the sight. He gently began moving his hand, marvelling at the feel of her warm and tight against his cool skin. Sookie shook around his hand, cried out his name. Eric could not believe that his sweet, innocent Sookie was fucking his fist.

Slowly pulling his hand out of her, Eric sat on the edge of his bed and lifted his little fairy onto his lap. Her back rested against his chest and her head lulled against his shoulder in exhaustion. He wanted this over with. He wanted his Sookie, normal Sookie who didn't attack him every moment she sensed his presence, back. Spreading her legs wide, Eric plunged into her without mercy. "Come for me, my sweet little fairy," Eric growled into her ear. He ran his fingers over her clit. His little fairy sobbed in pleasure before she exploded around his aching cock. Eric roared as hot spurts of come coated the walls of Sookie's cunt. He continued to fuck her slowly as the came down from their release, each breathing deeply. Sookie kissed Eric's neck gently and mumbled sleepily, "Thank you."

As she passed out in exhaustion, Eric prayed that it was finally over.

If it wasn't, death by sex wasn't a bad way to meet the true death after all.


End file.
